101 Reasons Why I Love You
by TheresaJoliePitt
Summary: Kate cannot figure out what to give Castle for Valentine's Day. Will Castle like what she gives him? No real spoilers (I don't think) Set in season 5. One-Shot.


She hated herself for not knowing what to get him. She hated this "holiday". She hated that he had everything money could buy. Kate Beckett sighed as she closed her laptop. She had no idea what to get her boyfriend for Valentine's day. She knew he would be happy if she just showed up to his loft wearing a trench coat and nothing underneath but she wanted to give him something else. Something special. And she had no idea what that something special was.

He was sitting in his chair by her desk the other day gloating on how he got her the perfect gift and how he couldn't wait for her to see it. How could it be so easy for him to find something for her and she couldn't think of anything for him? Was it because she didn't know him like Meredith said? No, Kate stop thinking about that.

* * *

She opened up her laptop once again and started looking again. It took her two hours to find the perfect gift but when she found it she knew it was the right one. She felt good about her decision and she knew that Rick Castle would love it.

A week later it was Valentine's day and they agreed to exchange gifts after a homemade dinner at his place. She triple checked that everything was perfect with his gift before heading over to the loft. She opened the door to his loft, not even bothering knocking. She didn't know when she just started freely walking into his loft like it was her own home but it didn't bother either of them.

Castle was sprinkling some cheese onto the pasta that he had just served into the two plates when she walked in. He looked up and smiled at her. The smile faded somewhat when he saw that she was wearing pants with the trench coat. "What happened to the wearing nothing but a trench coat idea!?"

Kate rolled her eyes a bit before hanging up her coat and heading over to the kitchen. She was about to open her mouth to ask if she could help when he cut her off with a simple kiss. "No, you can't help. I'm almost done. Just sit down and relax. The wine is already opened and poured."

She did not see the point in arguing with him so she headed over to the table to pour them both a glass of wine. When she sat down, Castle brought over the two plates that held their pasta and his secret meat sauce.

All through dinner Kate couldn't help but worry that there was something wrong with her gift. He must have caught the look in her eyes because he reached for the hand, that wasn't holding her fork, and squeezed it slightly to grab her attention. She looked at him and smiled, reassuring him that she was okay.

As soon as Rick saw Kate place the last bite of pasta in her mouth he took a long, but small, box from the small end table that Kate always wondered what was in. He sat down next to her, once again, and handed her the box. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kate." She looked at the velvet box in her hand and knew that it was some form of jewelry. She didn't think he would be able to go into a jewelry store after the case with the triple killer.

She opened up the box and saw a thin bracelet. It was made out of gold and had purple and blue stones. His favorite color and her favorite color, together on one bracelet. She smiled at that.

"I know you wear your father's watch on your wrist because you saved his life so I wanted you to add another life saving keepsake."

She looked at him a little confused and he smiled at that look. "Before I met you, Kate, I was almost at rock bottom. I had just killed my major character of my book series and I had no game plan of what to do next. I was singing woman's chests and getting into bed with woman I didn't know or didn't care about. Yes, I know that is not exactly what you want to hear on Valentine's day but let me finish. Before I met you I didn't think that there was someone like you out there. Someone that could inspire me, someone that I could love, and someone that could make me a better person. And then I found you. So Kate, that bracelet represents us and how you saved me too." He said that last part as he placed the bracelet on her wrist.

She leaded forward and let their lips meet in a passionate, loving, kiss. When they broke away she couldn't help the smile that graced her face. "It's perfect Rick. Thank you." She kissed him once more before getting up from her seat and heading over to the gift bag that she had hung up by her jacket. She sat back down with the gift bag on her lap. "You are a very hard man to shop for, Rick Castle. I just hope that you like it."

"Kate, I'm sure I'm going to like anything you give me."

She gave him a soft smile before handing him the bag. "Happy Valentine's Day."

He took out what was in the bag. A scroll. Now it was his turn to give her a questioning look. "Open it," She said.

He did as she asked and saw the title, "101 reasons why I love you" ,written in her handwriting. Kate brushed a strand of her hair back, nervous that her words were not going to be as good as his.

_I love the way you make my job a little more fun_

_I love that you know exactly the right words to say_

_I love that you can save me from myself_

_I love the color of your eyes_

_I love that you are patient_

_I love that you are caring_

_I love the way you hold me after a long case_

_I love the way you get excited about a good plot twist_

_I love the way you get mad when you loose at Angry Birds and won't give up till you move on to the next level_

_I love that you get me coffee every morning_

_I love it that you would break me out of prison if I was ever to be put into jail_

_I love that you look for the best in people_

_I love the way you act when you are around a dog_

_I love how you look in leather jackets_

_I love how you are still a little kid at heart_

_I love that you are good in bed_

_I love how you do not use pet names for me_

_I love your bravery_

_I love how you have always made the loft feel like my home as well, even when we weren't dating._

_I love that you are so proud of your daughter_

_I love your geeky side_

_I love how ruggedly handsome you are._

_I love that you got a decent coffee machine in the break room even though you had just met us._

_I love how you will do anything to make sure I am not sad_

_I love how you helped me find answers for my mother._

_I love that you want to keep me safe, even if I do not always show it_

_I love how you have a photo of an elephant in your room._

_I love how you look in blue_

_I love how you took your mother in when she needed a place to stay_

_I love the look on your face when you see me first thing in the morning_

_I love the way you kiss me_

_I love knowing that you do not want any other woman_

_I love the way you look at me even when I am in sweat pants and a sweat shirt_

_I love the way you kiss my neck_

_I love your cooking skills, minus the smorelet_

_I love your smile_

_I love your laugh_

_I love that you watched Nebula 9 with me even if I scared the living daylights out of you with that mask_

_I love your wild theories_

_I love that I know you'll never intentionally try to hurt me_

_I love how you get excited when I tell stories about my past_

_I love the way my hand fits perfectly in yours_

_I love that you believe in me_

_I love that I can tell you anything and I know you won't tell anyone_

_I love that you get along well with my dad_

_I love that I know if my mom were here she would of loved you too._

_I love that you can make me laugh even when I don't want to_

_I love that I can have a great day with you even when it just involves us sitting on the couch in sweats watching movies all day. The only reason why it's great is because you're here._

_I love the way you look when you're sleeping_

_I love that you don't flaunt your money and buy me expensive gifts twenty four seven_

_I love how you wrap your arms around my waist from behind when I'm in the kitchen making dinner_

_I love it that there is no one else like you_

_I love how your brush your fingers over my skin and through my hair_

_I love it that you like it when I tease you_

_I love knowing that if I died tomorrow I would be happy because I had you_

_I love it that you love me for who I am, even with my flaws_

_I love how I can make you feel just by a simple touch_

_I love it that you like my geeky side_

_I love how you smile when you talk about Alexis_

_I love how your words helped me through my mother's death_

_I love the way you look in a suit_

_I love it when you wear sunglasses because you think it makes you look cool_

_I love how determined you are_

_I love it when you remember the things that I have told you about me_

_I love it when you surprise me with strawberry shakes after a long day_

_I love that you knew how I like to take my baths before I even told you_

_I love that you do not like to leave me alone at night after a tough case._

_I love how you tell me you love me even if I can't say it back_

_I love it that you think I'm remarkable and frustrating at the same time_

_I love it that you let me use your chest or shoulder as a pillow when I fall asleep._

_I love that you choose me for Nikki Heat because I'm tall_

_I love how I know you will do anything for me_

_I love how when we watch one of your favorite movies you move your lips along with the actor 's as they say their lines._

_I love that whenever it rains we give each other the same look and a goofy smile._

_I love it that my kisses shut you up, most of the time_

_I love how you make me feel so important_

_I love how you talk about me to other people_

_I love knowing that I never have to do anything alone anymore because I have you_

_I love the random texts you send me throughout the day when you have meetings with Black Pawn_

_I love that you teach me things_

_I love it that you like my penmanship_

_I love your girlie scream_

_I love how you place a final kiss to my forehead before you fall asleep_

_I love how you get along with Ryan and Esposito_

_I love how you look when you're determined to beat me in Guitar Hero_

_I love the look you get when you are inspired_

_I love that you let me wear your shirts_

_I love your sense of humor_

_I love your Eskimo kisses_

_I love that you waited for me_

_I love how excited you get when I tell you we're catching the comfort food truck tonight_

_I love that twinkle in your eyes_

_I love how you made us start an annual peep jousting after Easter at work_

_I love that you have saved my life more than once_

_I love that you let me in to know the real you_

_I love the way you look in just your robe_

_I love how you believe in magic_

_I love that all the songs make sense when I'm with you_

_I love that I know you love me even if you don't say it_

_I love it that you know I love you even when I don't say it_

_I love that you promise us always._

Kate was biting her bottom lip when Rick looked up after he finished reading all the reasons she loved him. This was not what he was expecting.

"Castle, if..." She couldn't finish her sentence before his lips were on hers for a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Kate. This is the best gift I could have asked for." He kissed her again before she broke the kiss.

"I love you too." She smiled. She finally said those three words. And now if he ever doubted her love it would always be written for him to see.

"We have to talk about some of these. Like number sixty and number sixteen. Especially, number sixteen." He smiled before placing another kiss to her lips.

"How about I show you how much I love number sixteen." Kate whispered in his ear before biting on his earlobe slightly.

"Oh that will work just fine," he said before standing up and leading them to the bedroom. Best Valentine's Day ever.


End file.
